


Swap Bros and the Bitty

by BunnyBrea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bitty Human, But the boys just want to help, Fluff, Giant skeletons, Giant/Tiny, It's scary at first, Macro/Micro, Papyrus - Freeform, Platonic Friends, Sans - Freeform, short and sweet, tiny human, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBrea/pseuds/BunnyBrea
Summary: Underswap Sans and Papyrus are giants living in the North Woods where no humans dare to travel.Well, except one . . .When a human fails to make it past Sans's puzzles they take her in for the night.
Kudos: 30





	Swap Bros and the Bitty

I heard the thump of the giant footsteps, at first thinking an earthquake was happening. Then I recognized the rhythm. Something was coming. Something very big. 

All I could do was sink to my knees and try to make myself smaller. I was trapped and couldn’t run. I was standing on what appeared to be a giant, colorful chess board, and had only made it halfway through before becoming stuck. Some of the squares were pools of water filled with dangerous fish, others shocked me, one was so slippery that I slid right across and landed on grass that had been painted pink. It did nothing, but now I couldn’t move, surrounded on all sides by squares that would harm me.

I had been doing so well too. I had easily gotten past the Xs to Os puzzle, and simply walked around the electrified field, I had felt confident that I could get past the rest and make it safely out of the forest.

But now, the giant was coming. I could see the leaves shaking and falling as he drew near, the ground shaking more violently under his giant feet. I whimpered as a shadowed figure came into sight, towering as tall as the trees.

Please, have mercy.

He stepped into the clearing – a giant skeleton with glowing blue eyes the color of a clear summer sky. A permanent smile was plastered on his face, showing off teeth the size of a grown man. His body was covered by a grey tunic with leather shoulder pads, a royal blue bandana tied around his neck, and a pair of matching gloves.

He spotted me and his eyes enlarged, glowing brightly. His smile grew even larger, showing off his fanged canines. I was too frozen to even scream – stuck in my cowering pose, one arm partially raised as if to shield myself, trembling like a twanged guitar string.

“Mwhehe! Looks like I finally caught a human!” The giant bellowed. I was already on my knees but the shock of his loud voice made me tumble back into a sitting position, slapping my hands on the ground to keep my balance.

I stared up at him in horror and felt tears sting my eyes as he took a knee and leaned down to peer at me closely. His eyelights shimmered with excitement. I opened my mouth, trying to speak – to beg for mercy, to ask to try the puzzle again, but my voice had fled, burying itself in my throat and refusing to come out.

“Too bad, you actually made it pretty far,” the skeleton said. Then, he raised his gloved hand and reached for me.

Finally, I screamed. I scrambled back, trying to escape and received a shock in my palms when I got too close to the yellow tile. His hand came down like a thunder cloud, encasing me with his thick fingers. I screeched and thrashed as I was lifted from the ground, and the fingers tightened, so strong that I felt sickeningly helpless. He brought up his other hand and cupped it around me, resting me between his palms. I curled up tight, expecting to be crushed.

“Shh, shh,” the giant cooed. “I got you.”

My screams were replaced with sobs as big wet tears rolled down my cheeks. I knew what happened next, everyone did. If you couldn’t get past the monster’s puzzles, he took you back to his lair and ate you. Grandpa even said he would swallow you whole without chewing so you would just sit in his stomach.

My panicked brain was just present enough to wonder how that would work with a skeleton.

I was such an idiot thinking I could make it through the forest. I thought I had accepted my fate, that the risk of being eaten was worth escaping my abusive stepfather. Though . . . as scared as I was, the desire to go back was minimal.

My stomach dropped as I felt myself lifted. My heart hammered and my skin crawled as the giant’s fingers tightened around me. I curled up tighter, darting my eyes toward the gaps in his gloves. I caught glimpses of trees and sky, but nothing else.

Then we were moving, the stomp of his footsteps a constant. I was rocked back and forth with the motion and snagged his glove to keep myself still. It didn’t help much, I felt as if I was on a boat, and by the time he stopped I was tired and dizzy. I had melted out of my tight ball into a pathetic human puddle in his palm.

His walk had slowed, and shadows filtered in between his fingers. “Papy!” The giant shouted. I winced, head pounding with stress and nausea.

Then, to my horror, another voice answered.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

This voice was just as big, but not as loud, much deeper and lower than my captor’s. _Two_ giants.

“Look what I found!”

The giant opened his hands like a book, exposing me to the new one. I blinked as my eyes adjusted. My first precursory glance revealed that I was in a cave of some kind – though a well-lit one. This was all I could gather as my attention was taken by the second giant in front of me.

I gasped.

He was even bigger than the one that held me, tall and lanky in comparison, dressed in a baggy orange coat. He stared down at me, bone brows rising. I trembled.

“Isn’t she cute? Look at her little dress!”

The tall one leaned forward to get a closer look at me. I cowered and ducked my head, hiding my face behind my arms.

“Seems pretty shy, bro.”

“She did really good! She got halfway through the multicolor tile puzzle. She set off the alarm when she stepped on the green tile.”

“Guess that means she has to fight a monster.”

_Fight . . . a monster?_

I tilted my head up worriedly, allowing one eye to look up at the giant. He smirked and reached for me. I quailed and scrambled back again, risking a fall. His giant finger came right for me, the boney tip hitting my chest and knocking me onto my back.

“I win.”

I froze. Was he serious? He removed his hand with a chuckle, and his brother rolled his eyes.

“Pap, you’re scaring her. Don’t worry, little human, the magnificent Sans has you nice and secure.” To demonstrate, he made a bowl of his hands, surrounding me with “walls”.

Sans and Pap.

“Just following your rules,” Pap said with a shrug, “I _ulna_ want to help.”

“Help by keeping your puns to yourself!”

“But it’s so _humerus_.”

“Ugh,” Sans rolled his eyes and turned away, causing me to fall over onto my side. I stayed crouched down as he moved. When he stopped again, he lowered his hands and parted them so that I had no choice but to slide down his glove and fall. I squealed as I landed on a hard surface which rested at Sans’s midsection. A table?

Once I was on my feet, Sans grabbed a glass bowl, turned it over and set it on top of me. I gasped as I was trapped under the dome of glass. I pressed my hands against it and pushed, but it barely shifted.

“Stay right there while I work on dinner!” Sans said. “Pap, are you hungry?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

“Mwhehe!”

_Dinner. Hungry_.

With a moan I collapsed to the floor, curling up into a ball as I started to cry again. This torture was too much. What was going to happen to me?

I was so caught up in my anguish that I didn’t notice Pap stand and walk over to the table. Only when his shadow fell over the bowl did I look up. It was hard to read his expression through the warp of the glass, all I could really see was his hand coming for me.

Oh god, he was too impatient to wait for dinner. He was going to eat me here and now!

I screamed as he lifted the bowl with one hand and caught me in the other. He wrapped his fingers around the top of my head so that my cries became muffled.

“Pap? Is the human okay?”

“Yeah, just startled them bro, I stood up too fast.”

Pap held me awkwardly, leaving my feet to dangle while the rest of my body was bound, arms bent and head pinched between his fingers. I felt hot air rustle my hair as his voice rumbled around me.

“Be quiet.”

For him it was a whisper, but for me it was like the rumble of thunder. I whimpered and tried to quiet down my crying. After briefly being carried he released me and I fell into his open palm. He casually pinned me down with his thumb.

We were in a different room – I spotted a giant bed in the corner of my eye. Pap had taken a seat and studied me sternly. I sniffled under his firm gaze, turning my head to look away from his orange glowing eyes.

“Look at me, human.”

I slowly turned my head back, blinking through my tears. My arms were pinned under his giant thumb, so I couldn’t wipe my eyes. The world swam.

“I’m going to ask you a question, and you’re going to answer me truthfully, that understood?”

I nodded.

“ _Say_ something, kid.”

“Y-y-yes,” my voice warbled.

“Anyone coming after you? A search party? Family members?”

I only thought about it briefly. People in my village didn’t _go_ into the North Woods, and if you did you were considered as good as dead. My family wasn’t coming. Even if they cared it wasn’t worth the risk.

“N-n-no, no one.”

“You sure?”

“Too d-dangerous,” I gulped.

“Mmhm.” Pap’s thumb relaxed and I wiggled my arms free so that I could clear my messy face. I coughed and sniffed as my tears calmed down. Pap studied me for a minute, then reached into his pocket. He brought out what looked like a bedsheet to me, but was probably a handkerchief to him. He placed it on top of me.

I sputtered but accepted it gratefully. I dried my face then wrapped myself in it. He cupped his hands around me and stood up, reentering the living space. I looked toward the bowl fearfully, but Pap didn’t take me there, he sat down in a large chair and kept me cupped against his chest.

“Calm down, kid. We’re not going to hurt you.” The sternness was gone, now he just sounded lazy and chill.

“B-b-b-but . . .”

“Seriously, relax. It’s going _tibia_ okay.”

“Y-you’re not . . . going to . . . eat me?”

Pap snorted at that, making me jump. “Damn, kid, _no_. I know we seem bad to the _bone_ , but we won’t hurt you.”

“Do you . . . promise?”

“. . . yeah, I promise. My bro is the coolest guy you’ll ever meet, once he gets you fed he’ll take you back to your village.”

“N-no!”

He looked down at be, raising a confused eyebrow. I shrank, surprised by my outburst.

“I- I just . . . I ran away from home. I was trying to get through the forest.”

“Is home that bad? You said so yourself it’s dangerous.”

I nodded tearily, looking down at my hands. Pap hummed thoughtfully.

“Where you trying to go then?”

“Anywhere,” I said, “I didn’t really think it through. It was kind of spontaneous.”

“Something . . . happen?”

I pulled my knees in and hugged my legs. I didn’t want to talk about it, so I changed the subject. “What about the other humans that came through the forest?”

“What humans?”

“Others came through here and were never seen again.”

“I don’t know, you’re the only human we’ve ever caught.”

I blinked at him in surprise.

“There are some really dangerous things in the forest,” he explained, “we’re big, yeah, but you’re lucky Sans found you before something else did.”

Other monsters in the woods? We had only heard and seen the giants, so we assumed it was them taking the gatherers and lost children. What else was out there?

“Dinner’s ready!” Sans’s boisterous voice announced. “Oh! You have the human, Papy!”

“Yeah, they didn’t seem to like it under the bowl.” Pap said casually. He stood up, lifting me with him. I curled up a little tighter, grabbing a handful of his coat to secure myself. Sans beamed at us and placed a plate of food on the table.

Pap deposited me next to the plate and I slowly sat down, crossing my legs and staring at my hands. It felt so awkward sitting on a table with giants, and part of me was still scared Pap was lying. I still had the giant handkerchief, so I wrapped it around myself to calm down.

“It’s so nice having company to enjoy my fantastic food!” Sans said. “Here, human, I’ll cut up something your size.”

I shuddered at the sight of the giant knife Sans held, watching as he lowered it to the serving plate and carefully carved up a tiny bit of cheese, bread, and an apple for me. With my nervous stomach I didn’t think I could eat, but after a tentative bite of bread I found myself devouring the meal. It made sense though, if it was dinner time then I had gone all day without food, having ran away that morning without breakfast.

Pap tipped his giant cup toward me so that I could get a drink. I balanced half my body over the rim so that I could reach the water, and sipped it up eagerly.

“Thank you,” I said once I had my fill. The tremor in my voice was gone and I felt better.

“You’re welcome, human!” Sans said. “You know, I hadn’t planned a dessert, but we should celebrate our new friendship. Do you mind waiting a moment while I put something together? Then I’ll take you right home!”

“She said she doesn’t want to go home, bud,” Papyrus said, leaning back casually in his chair.

“You don’t?” Sans asked, confused. “Why not?”

“It’s . . . my stepfather isn’t very nice to me.” I didn’t know how else to put it without going into detail, and I _really_ didn’t want to get into detail. “He’s not a good man, so I ran away, that’s why I was trying to get through the woods.”

“But the woods are so dangerous for humans!” Sans said, eyes filled with worry. “I can’t put you back there, especially not after dark!”

“Why don’t we just keep her here with us tonight, and we can figure it out in the morning?” Pap suggested, “that okay?” he asked, turning his head toward me.

I felt my face grow red and my heart hammer. “Oh, no, I couldn’t . . .”

Sans gasped. “That’s a great idea! It’ll be like a sleepover! Don’t worry, human! I’ll make you a super comfortable place to sleep!”

“It’s that or go back to the village, kid,” Pap said. He had plucked an apple branch from the tray and chewed it absently between his teeth.

“N-no. I’ll stay here then. Thank you, really.”

“This will be so much fun!” Sans said happily. “Here, I’ll get started on dessert!” He grabbed the dishes, stacking them expertly in one hand and ran back into the kitchen. The clang of dishes filled the air.

Papyrus yawned and stood up from his chair. “Want to go to the couch?” He asked me.

“Um, sure . . .”

He offered out his hand to me, and with nervous steps I walked onto his palm. He lifted me up, held me securely to his chest, and took me to the couch. He sat down and placed me on the arm of the furniture.

“So what’s your deal, kid?” Papyrus asked. “You really thought we were man-eating giants, but that was still better than staying at home?”

“No,” I said, “I was hoping to get lucky.”

“Heh, I guess, technically, you did.”

“Mwhehe!” Sans reappeared from the kitchen holding a plate of roasted, sugar-coated apples. My mouth salivated at the smell, and once again the kind skeleton cut a me-sized hunk of food. I ate eagerly and licked the syrupy cinnamon-apple juice from my fingers.

“Thank you,” I said, finally feeling myself calm down enough to get past the fear.

“You’re welcome, human! What shall we do next? A game?”

“Whatcha thinking, bro?”

Sans snapped his fingers and grabbed a box from under the couch. “I’ll show the human my special game! Look, human, this is a boardgame of my own design. I call it bonetousle!”

Sans plucked me off the couch and set me on the floor next to the board as he explained the rules. I was immediately overwhelmed by the convoluted explanation he gave me, not to mention how distracted I became by his very presence. He was so big and energetic, and his big blue eyes kept pulling my gaze away from the board.

“Got all that?” He asked.

“Uh . . .”

“Great!”

Sans summoned some small bones over the board and moved them around with his magic. My jaw dropped, compelled by the sight of magic.

“That’s so cool.”

“Wowie!” Sans blushed, “a genuine compliment!”

I managed to distract Sans with compliments and questions about magic, and instead of playing the board game we partook in a game of ‘dodge the bones’.

“Blue means stop!” Sans reminded me as another wave came my way. I froze and the bones passed through me, causing no harm.

“Very good!” Sans applauded.

“Thanks,” I panted and caught my breath, “I’m beat though, mind if we take a break?”

“Of course! I believe it is bedtime anyway!” Sans scooped me up, cupping me in his hands, and skipped into the bedroom. “I’ll make a bed for you!”

Holding me in one hand, Sans used the other to grab a pillow and set it up on the bedside table along with a handkerchief for a blanket. A sleepy Papyrus followed in after us and collapsed onto the bed.

“Papy! Take your shoes and hoodie off!”

“Mm, mm,” Papyrus’s response was muffled by the bed where his face was planted. Sans rolled his eyes and set me down on the pillow.

“Here you go, human! Comfortable?”

“Yeah,” I said sinking into the cushion, “it’s perfect, thank you so much.”

Sans grinned happily and settled into his own bed, kicking off his shoes and pulling on pajamas. I laid back gratefully into the pillow, exhausted and thankful to even be alive.

The lights went out and the boys grew quiet.

Until . . .

“Human?”

“Huh?” I jerked back from my doze at the sound of Sans’s voice, “yeah?”

“You know, you can stay here, with us, if you want to,” he whispered, “we can keep you safe.”

I smiled. “That’s really sweet, Sans. Thank you.”

“Will you think about it?”

“Let the kid sleep, Sans,” Papyrus said, “we can all talk about it tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Sans agreed, “It’s just . . . I had a lot of fun tonight.”

“Me too,” I said, and meant it. It was more fun than I had had in years. Not to mention I was safe and well fed. Whatever waited for me on the other side of the forest . . . was it worth giving up the potential here? “Maybe I can stay . . . for a few days.”

“Really?!” Sans’s voice hitched up in excitement.

“I don’t know, bro,” Papyrus said doubtfully, “do we have room? What if she eats all our food?”

“Papy!”

The tall brother chuckled, and I giggled as well. Soon the night was filled with our laughter, sleep forgotten. I smiled, actually feeling happy.


End file.
